Mizuki Fukumura
Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member and the current leader of Morning Musume, she was a fourth generation member of Hello Pro Egg. Hello! Project Information * Hello Pro Egg: June, 2008-January 2, 2011 ( 4th Generation) * Morning Musume: January 2,2011-Present (9th Generation) Color: Deep Pink Personal Information * Also Known as : Fuku-Chan,Mizu☆Pon, fukuhime,Munurasan,& Mii-Chan * Birthday: October 30th,1996 * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: O * Zodiac Sign: Scorpio * Height: 5'5" (156 cm) * Hobbies: Drawing, feeling satisfied by pushing the buttons on elevators and buses, games, Drawing manga, hula hoop, Taiko no Tatsujin (in the middle of intense training!) * Favorite Music Genre: J-pop * Favorite Sports: Horizontal bar, basketball, curvy dance, jump rope * Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates * Favorite Food: Tapioca, coconut milk, tamagoyaki, aloe * Least Favorite Food: Sea urchin and ginnan * Favorite Colors':' Pink and white * Favorite Animals':' Dogs, Cats and Bears. * Family: Older Brother & Younger brother, Her family owns a pet dog named Kurara, a newt, a turtle, goldfishes and rice fishes.She also owns various pet crabs, including Kanira #18, Kanira #19 and Kanira '15, which she admitted buying them from stores meant for food to keep as pets FukumuraMizuki-JamaShinaideHereWeGo.jpg fuku .jpg FukumuraMizuki-BRANDNEWMORNING-front.jpg FukumuraMizuki-Soujanai-front.jpg FukumuraTsumetai_1.jpg UtakataFukumura.jpg Profilefront-fukumuramizuki-20150819.jpg B54dec48c9cfa0f63b87ded1d24bbd4e944efb3.jpg B54dec48c9cfa0f63b87ded1d24bbd4e944efb3b.jpg Fukumura_56_sora.jpg Tikibunmizuki1.jpg Fukumura55single.jpg Gundanmizuki.jpg Img20121212014338562.jpg Mizukibrain.jpg ONETWOTHREEMIZUKI1.jpg WTTACMIZUKI1.jpg Xm08WMR.jpg PPUMIZUKI1.jpg Fukumura-mizuki6.jpg MizuMaji.jpg Fukumura0409.jpg 20110122-fukumura-mizuki-26.jpg Biography * 2006: Fukumura participated in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006,″ and came in second place. * 2008: In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello Pro Egg. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Egg at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert, alongside Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari. * 2009: Fukumura was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Heart. Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago", in which Fukumura was the lead singer. * 2010: Fukumura participated as a background dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara...". Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg! for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. Late in the year, Fukumura auditioned for the Morning Musume 9ki Audition.For the second round, she performed "Maji Bomber!!" by Berryz Koubou. She was then told by Tsunku that she failed the third round. * 2011:On January 2, Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a 9th generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert.Tsunku had kept it a surprise that Fukumura had actually passed the 9th generation audition. When he called Fukumura's name, she began to cry because her dream of joining Morning Musume had come true. On January 7, Fukumura completed her Hello Pro Egg training. In March, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~, was announced to be released on May 17. In April, Fukumura made her single debut in Morning Musume with the release of "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Fukumura starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~, along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th generation members, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. * 2012: On January 13, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Honki DE Hichou!. They also began a radio show on April 7, titled Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~, on Radio Nippon. On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume, as well as S/mileage's 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was announced. Fukumura participated in the event on June 15th, June 18th, and June 20th at Yokohama Blitz. Fukumura was declared the winner of the Mosuma Fanclub Event. In July, it was announced Fukumura would be in a photobook featuring the 9th and 10th generation, titled Morning Musume 9, 10ki 1st official Photo Book. In September, Fukumura and the other 9th and 10th generation members started official blogs. In October, it was announced that the ninth generation would be getting an Alo-Hello photobook, titled Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9ki Member Shashinshuu. In October and November, Fukumura attended worldwide handshake events. She traveled to Thailand, Taiwan, France, and Korea with four other oldest members of Morning Musume. She celebrated her 16th birthday in France. On December 27, Fukumura's Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 digital photobook was released. Originally it was the best selling of the ninth and tenth generation, and the second behind Michishige Sayumi. In January 2013, it became the best selling photobook out of all the current Morning Musume members. * 2013: On February 21, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. On March 27, it was revealed that Fukumura would be releasing her first solo DVD (excluding her e-Hello! DVD) and her first solo photobook. The photobook, titled MIZUKI, was released on May 15, while the accompanying DVD, titled MIZUKI in Guam, was released on May 22. In May, Fukumura performed in the stage play, Gogakuyuu, along with fellow Morning Musume members Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka. On May 16, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members' fanclub-exclusive web talk show Honki DE Hichou! ended with a total of 70 episodes. On May 21, at Tanaka Reina's graduation concert, she appointed Fukumura and Iikubo Haruna as the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume. Fukumura was a guest on Idol Hour Hello! Project on Enjoy Network Japan for the first two weeks of August. On October 30, Fukumura Mizuki and Kudo Haruka held a joint birthday event. The special event was called Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013 and featured one performance in Tokyo. * 2014:On February 7, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan and was also the cover girl. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on March 20 with the Young Gangan vol. 7 issue. On March 1, the official Morning Musume Twitter account tweeted that she would be absent from upcoming events due to influenza. On March 27, Fukumura's second solo DVD, Pancake, was announced through online store websites. It was initially was set to be released on June 11, but was postponed to August 6. On April 18, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan vol. 9, for which she was the cover girl once again. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on May 16 with Young Gangan's vol. 11 issue. On May 15, her second solo photobook, Utakata, was announced to be released on June 25. On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 2014~ and featured one performance at Yamano Hall. On November 23, Fukumura was appointed as the new leader of Morning Musume by Michishige Sayumi. It was publicly announced on November 26, 2014 during the fall tour finale. * 2015: On March 20, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan and was also the cover girl. The magazine issue included a mini photobook to commemorate her high school graduation, which included new photographs, as well as unreleased photographs from previous photoshoots with the magazine. The making of DVD for the magazine issue released on May 15.On August 21, Fukumura made another gravure appearance in Young Gangan''and was also the cover girl. The magazine issue included a clearfile of Fukumura. The following month, on September 18, she was again featured in the magazine as the cover girl and the issue included a "bath" poster. On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 19th birthday at a special two-day joint event with Kudo Haruka called Morning Musume '15 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~FukuDuu Birthday Party!~. At her birthday event, she announced her third solo photobook, ''Kagayaki, which would be released on December 5. On December 4, she was featured in the "YG Bishoujo Santa Collection 2015" edition of Young Gangan. * 2016: On January 20, Fukumura released her first solo image Blu-ray, Yuubae. On May 6, Fukumura made a gravure appearance and was the cover girl for Young Gangan. The magazine issue included a mini photo book. In UTB vol. 34 released on October 8, Fukumura made a gravure appearance and it was announced that she'd be starting a "short-term gravure serialization" with the magazine. On November 2, Fukumura celebrated her 20th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event, which featured one performance at Differ Ariake. On November 24, Fukumura and Ishida Ayumi annnounced they would hold a joint fanclub bus tour the next year on January 26 and 27, titled Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki･Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi. On December 31 at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~, it was announced that Wada Ayaka would succeed Yajima Maimi as the 6th leader of Hello! Project with Fukumura as the first ever sub-leader from 2017. * 2017: On June 7, Fukumura announced that she would take over Yajima Maimi's radio show Yajima no Heya on the Hello! Project Mobile app, retitled Fukumura no Heya, beginning the following Wednesday. She also announced that she would release her fourth solo photobook, Hatachi, on July 15. On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 21st birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event at Differ Ariake.